The Rise of President Coriolanus Snow
by Twiddlebeau
Summary: The story behind president snow; every villain has a beginning, no? Please read and review. It means the world to me.


**Hey guys, let me know if you think i should continue... at first i was planning to start at the end and work toward the beginning, but after writing all of this i feel like I've done it justice. The story takes place during the first rebellion between the districts and capitol, before the making of the hunger games. **

* * *

><p>The small body heaves under the weight of its blood drenched coughs. I step back, politely waiting out my assailant's next move. The dim lit room shares nothing but sparkling black pools and shadows as we continue to dance. Agile, female, close-combat fighter, gripping my knife I stab—dodge. She laughs spewing red blots as she swivels out of another choke-hold. A smile crawls past my lips; she's a threat.<p>

The shrill scream of knife against knife echoes through the room as we embrace a stronghold. "You interest me," I say leering into her.

"You disgust me," she seethes. I can't bare it; so, I laugh.

Such ignorant cruelty, such dark hatred, such lack of compassion, the human race is a decaying wasteland. Joy mirrors shriveled roses as only pain quenches their thirst. Children, if lucky, are forgotten and strewn aside to die, others-crumbled to perfection. Women molded to nothing; taught to sell their love, themselves, their lives. Men created into carnivorous monsters. Everyone suffers, everyone cries, everyone left tortured, screaming until they die. I have been raised to end this life.

Drop kick, jump, right jab, twist, I lick her wrist once I've grabbed hold of her arms. She screams pushing off the wall and flipping over me. My fingers still digging into her wrists, I manage to half turn and am rewarded with another fierce cry of pain. Staring into her tormented eyes, I smile feeling fresh blood drip down my lips.

An angel trapped in hell, I, the capitol, must gain control over the thirteen districts to cease war. The human race must be exterminated to be reborn.

Her face pales as I begin to beat her. The dodges become more infrequent and the occasional whack of flesh against fist shifts to constant. As I watch her turn so fragile…so close to death, it makes me scream. Rotten, vulgar words burst out my bloodied lips when jealousy takes over. How dare she, murderer, escape so easily? This woman harbors no heart; she carries neither soul nor dignity to be fighting for the rebellion. Yet, still, she is released from the seeping darkness…the all-consuming, harrowing agony. Finally, I pause; giving her unjust mercy-I assume she's dead.

Pushing against the cold concrete wall, I stand. My body shakes as I lift cold hands, dyed red, to my face…tears? Alone again, I suffer to cleanse this world of these people. The concrete comforts me as I press my forehead against its cool surface. My eyes drift shut while my nails dig deeper into the rough skin of my palm. Because of the newly formed blisters swelling on the insides of my cheeks there's not enough room for my tongue; the realization of this physical scar unleashes another wave of pain. I cry for the soiled people, I cry for the broken dreams and twisted love, I cry for her, I cry for me.

At first gurgles, then whispers come from the broken body beneath me. Feeling numb, I bend down slowly taking her into my arms. Her eyes look far off into the distance as I reach for the knotted mask around her face. The cloth slips away when my heart stops. The sickening realization freezes my veins. Not her, anyone by her.

"Tamora…Tamora…TAMORA!" I scream over and over begging her to forgive me. I pull her tighter into my chest crying her name, praying to every power I known, begging anyone to let me keep her. She slowly comes back to me…First, twitching fingers, then, a slow, long blink and finally, her grey eyes roll to mine. Between her swollen cheeks she manages a beautiful, soft smile. She's caught me again, just as she always has. Her broken hand reaches for my face, two fingers completely bent out of place. I grasp her slowly fading warmth holding it against my cheek as I sob.

"Tamora, I love you. Tamora, I'm so sorry. Please, please don't leave me. I can't do this without you… I can't save them without you… I can't live without you!" My blood has become ice water. I lose control of my hands as I continue to tremble.

Her laughs turn to coughs as she chokes, "D…Die…Corio." I'm silent and slowly begin to remember. Her head begins to loll so I jolt her back with all my strength.

"Tamora, why? I would have given you everything…I loved you…I trusted you." The light in her eyes is fading. She laughs once more, throwing up red.

"Don't you see, Corio, I could _never _love the capitol and could _never _love you." She dies.


End file.
